gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNC-Ex
History Developed by Star Strike, a shadow organization within Celestial Being, using data from Veda, the GNC-Ex(GN Capacitor-Experimental) was an attempt to create Gundams without needing to rely on the GN-Drives. The mobile suit was to test a new type of technology called a GN-Capacitor, small scale GN-Drives that produced the same kind of particles as the original five, but at a far lower output. The GNC-Ex was fitted with multiple GN-Capacitors throughout the frame to power it. The MS was designed to operate in both space and within the atmosphere. In addition, it was to be highly adaptive to new equipment, allowing it to be upgradable in the future. To ensure Celestial Being and the rest of the world would remain ignorant of this, the mobile suit was equipped with a mask and used plasma thrusters to disguise the fact that it had GN-Particles powering it. The entire project was lead by Syrene Gaze, chief engineer within Star Strike. Overall the suit was deemed below satisfactory in performance due to the low output of the GN-Capacitors. The Suit was instead switched over to beta testing new weapons for later generations. It was later modified to be equipped with a GN-Drive, allowing it to overcome the power issues it previously suffered. Equipment used by the GNC-Ex GN-Beam Saber: Standard Beam Saber powered by GN-Particles The data behind the weapon was taken from 0-Gundam. GN-Beam Rifle: A standard medium output beam rifle designed to use GN-Particles to form and power the beam. Like the beam saber, the data for it was taken from 0-Gundam. Proto Physical Sword: After witnessing Exia’s physical sword in action, Star Strike attempted to create their own version. Unlike Exia’s sword however, this prototype did not feature the hidden beam rifle within the weapon. The reason for this was the low particle production of the GN-Capacitors left the unit under powered if the rifle was installed. Condenser Armor: In an attempt to compensate for the low output of the GN-Capacitors, Star Strike constructed an additional set of armor to be installed onto the suit. It basically turned GNC-Ex into a giant, hulking, suit of armor, trading mobility for firepower and defense. The design was taken from Gundam Virtue. However, due to the low output of the GN-Capacitors, the suit could not recharge the condensers fast enough to compensate for the increase firepower or thrust needed. The armor was only used after the GNC-Ex was redesigned to use GN-Drives. GN-Scrubber Armor: similar to the Condenser Armor, the Scrubber Armor was designed to compensate for the GN-Capacitors. Since the Earth Federation was mass producing mobile suits equipped with GN-Drives, Star Strike decided to put them to good use. Constructing an entirely new layer of armor, the GNC-Ex was fitted with multiple GN-Scrubbers. Unlike the Condenser armor, the Scrubber Armor succeeded in compensating for GNC-Ex weaknesses. Instead of a massive and slow mobile suit, the armor allowed the suit to keep a maneuverable size while maximizing operational performance. In addition, the Scrubber Armor could be equipped alongside the Condenser armor to allow the high output and defense without fear of drying up the condensers too fast, as long as it was the focus of the battle. GN-Beam Bits: Small bits similar in design to the Fangs used by the Thrones. The Beam Bits would rapidly manuever around an opponent and engage in mutli-directional combat using it's rapid firing beams to distract the enemy while the GNC-EX moved in for the kill. But unlike the Fangs, the Beam Bits lacked any physical uses other than kamikaze missles. Features Trans Am System: Since the GN-Capacitors could generate GN-Particles, they could also, for a brief amount of time, utilize the Trans Am System. The Trans Am for the Capacitors acts the same as it does for Gn-Drives, with slight modifications and difference in output. Trans Am rapidly used up the particles within the condensers, and the Capacitors couldn't recharge them as fast as needed. To this end the system was modified to operate for a minute and use less particles than regular Trans Am, resulting in a reddish tint but not to the same extent as the Gundams. Ransac16 01:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Mobile Suits Category:Star Strike